Interlude
by Karri
Summary: Myron receives an unexpected welcome to Nam. Helpful to have read 'Gathering Clouds


Interlude 

by Karri

**Summary: ** Myron arrives in-country and receives and unexpected welcome. 

**Disclaimer:** Tour of Duty and its characters are the property of Zev Braun and New Line Productions. Written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. The original characters & situations are the property of the author.

A/N: It would likely be helpful to read 'Gathering Clouds' first.

O

"You're kidding me??!!"

"No, man! It's true!" 

"Yeah, right. And how would you know that?"

"I'm not shitting ya, man. Got a buddy that was there and he told me...." 

Lt. Myron Goldman shook his head as the conversation drifted down the bar. He wasn't really listening, but could still tell that someone was spinning a whopper of a tale, and someone else was buying it. Man! He'd only been in Vietnam a couple days, but he'd already learned two - well three - things: the stories told by drunk G.I's were at lot less truth than fiction; there was always some sucker that fell for 'em; and he's was never, EVER, going to escape being the son of the famous Colonel Goldman. As least, for once in his life, he'd been able to use it to his advantage. 

Geez! He still couldn't believe that they were gonna give him some coosh desk job! But he'd gotten out of that – the General's name thrown around once or twice and - voíla - a great job leading an infantry platoon. Myron had sworn that he'd never be in the Army, but there he was. He sure wasn't gonna spend his time behind a typewriter. Perhaps he'd even get himself killed committing some glorious act of heroism and, for once in his life, make dear old dad proud. 

Myron smirked as he finished his beer. The General's name was good for other things, too, he reminded himself, thinking about the poor smucks stuck in the containment area with nothing to do but stare longingly at the unreachable sights of Saigon. Myron snickered softly as he pictured the General's face if he ever found out his son had used him to get a three-day pass into the city during his very first week in Nam. Still chuckling, Myron slid off his stool and shoved his way out of the crowded bar. He'd only had one very weak beer, but, despite earlier intentions of getting completely wasted, he was alone - and the grown-up Lieutenant in him whispered that he might not survive being alone, off base, AND drunk. Time to find a safe place to bunk for the night.

"Heeeeey, G.I.," a sultry voice sang from behind.

Myron bristled and twisted away. This sweet thing might intend to take him somewhere for a good time, OR might be planning to take him somewhere to be mugged and left for dead. Myron felt increasingly aware that no one was watching his back, no one really knew where he was, and no one was coming looking for him for another two days. 

"G.I. want some boom-boom?" 

Myron shrugged the girl off his back and nonchalantly managed a step in the direction of his jeep before her arms were around his waist. Her fingers slid enticingly down the front of his pants and under the bottom edge of his t-shirt, then slowly moved their way back up to his chest, caressing his skin with the softness of a gentle breeze. Myron shivered, then, angrily cursed his body for reacting despite orders to the contrary.

"Come on, G.I. Know you want," the voice teased insistently.

The fingers whispered gently back down the tense muscles of his stomach, slipping beneath the waistband of his slacks, and continuing downward. His skin began to tingle in anticipation, and Myron knew he was weakening. He grabbed the girl's arm, as she simultaneously pressed her cheek against his ear and whispered.

"Know I want, G.I."

Myron froze as the voice's accent faded into a distinctly familiar America voice. The surprise of having _her_ whispering in his ear in the middle of a Saigon street dissolved into the comfort of having _her_ arms around him. Releasing his hold on her forearm, he felt the warmth of her hand pressing again his skin as it slid around to the small of his back, her body moving around to face him. Mischievous eyes gazed up at him, knowingly, and the din of the street around them disappeared as he let himself drown in comfort her presence. 

"Hey there, G.I.," she whispered, and Myron grinned.

"Mai," he breathed, as he snuggled his face into the curve of her shoulder. "How...? What...?"

"You aren't the only one with a well-connected dad, you know," she replied, laughingly. Myron held her tighter as he waited for a more thorough explanation. "Dad heard from some of his old Army connections that you were arriving in-country, and he let me fly over to welcome you."

Myron snuggled deeper into her. He knew if he looked into her face again, she'd see how relieved he was that she was there. Mai could always read him easily. Myron slid his hand down the arm she had wrapped around his back until his fingers intertwined with hers.

"How long you gonna be here?" He asked, hesistantly. 

"When does your pass expire?"

Myron pulled his head up and smiled. So what if she saw the desire in his eyes, or the fear. She was here for two more days, and he was going to make the most of it. Nobody made him feel as worthwhile as Mai. He needed her to do that for him now - before he went into the field to try to prove himself worthy of the Goldman name. _What if he couldn't cut it ? What if men got killed because he was a lousy officer? What if... No. No. No_. He wouldn't think about all the ways he could fail_._ Mai was here for two more days. He'd think about that.

She gently pressed on Myron's back, guiding him...somewhere. He didn't really care where. As long as she was there, he was the bravest, smartest, strongest soldier to ever wear a uniform. Not even the General could compare to the man that was reflected in Mai's eyes when she looked at him. As long as she left her arm wrapped around him, she could take him anywhere she wanted.

"Coffee?" 

Myron nodded. Whatever she wanted, as long as she didn't let go of him. He found himself standing in front of a table, and sat down. The waitress handed them menus. Myron sat it on the table without even a glance. All he hungered for was the soothing feel of Mai's touch. 

"Where you staying?"

Myron shrugged. She'd let go of his hand to pick up the menu. 

Mai smirked as she ordered two coffees. Sliding her hand over the tablecloth, she entwined her fingers with his as she leaned across the table to whisper into his ear. 

"Well, there's a double bed in my room…" 

Myron smiled. Her hand was holding his again. The waitress set coffee on the table, sliding it under his nose. _Mmmm, smelled good_. Mai let go of his hand to pick up her cup and take a sip. 

"So, how's Nikki?" she asked, setting her cup down.

_Damnit!_ He'd written to her about Nikki. _Why had he done that? Oh yeah, he'd run into Mai's dad at the restaurant he and Nikki had eaten at that night they'd had that picture taken - the picture that was in his pocket right now._ Myron had wanted Mai to find out about Nikki from him, not her dad, so he'd written her. He'd told her he was in love. Myron flinched. The picture felt like it was burning a whole into his flesh. He'd hurt Mai. He'd stolen her innocence on a beach in Thailand. Well, he hadn't really stolen anything. Myron had said he'd loved Mai and she given herself to him willingly. She only been seventeen. He hadn't made her any promises - just like he and Nikki hadn't made any promises. Myron knew Mai'd wanted promises – but couldn't bring himself to wait a year, possibly more, for her to come back to the states for school. 

"Nikki and I ended when I shipped out," he whispered, caressing the back her hand with his thumb. Myron couldn't bring himself to look into Mai's eyes. _He'd hurt her._

"It's all right," Mai whispered back, returning the gentle touch with her own thumb. "You didn't make me any promises, remember."

Myron looked up. Mai could always read him. 

"Life doesn't always work out the way we plan it," Mai added, then gave him a little smile, "does it?"

She'd known he wouldn't come back to Thailand for her. Myron had meant to, though. He really did love Mai - they weren't just words that he'd said to get what he wanted. Nikki had just sort of happened - like the Army and OCS had just sort of happened. 

"No. It doesn't."

"Well, your mine again now - for a few days anyway."

Myron grinned, dopily. She stilled loved and wanted him. Of course she did. What had he been thinking? Mai and her family were the only people in his life who always loved and wanted him. The kind of love they'd wrapped him as a child didn't go away. Time and choices might separate them, but the love would always be there. 

"Myron?" Mai queried, trying not to giggle at the dopey grin on his face. "It's getting late. Let's get back to the hotel." 

Mai paused to toss some money on the table, then stood, gently pulling him to his feet and into her arms. 

"Just dying to test out that double bed in my room," Mai whispered into his ear, before softly nibbling it. 

Myron grinned, knowing that whatever happened during the rest of his tour, the next two days were going to be unforgettable. 

O

The End.


End file.
